zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1999 *The Pilot was created some time during this year. 2001 * March 30, 2001 - The Nightmare Begins airs for the first time. * April 6, 2001 - Parent Teacher Night and Walk of Doom air for the first time. * April 13, 2001 - Bestest Friend and NanoZIM air for the first time. * April 20, 2001 - Germs and Dark Harvest air for the first time. * April 27, 2001 - Attack of the Saucer Morons and The Wettening air for the first time. * May 4, 2001 - Career Day and Battle-Dib air for the first time. * August 17, 2001 - A Room with a Moose and Hamstergeddon air for the first time. * August 24, 2001 - Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain and Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy air for the first time. * August 31, 2001 - Planet Jackers and Rise of the Zitboy air for the first time. * September 7, 2001 - Plague of Babies and Bloaty's Pizza Hog air for the first time. * September 21, 2001 - Bolognius Maximus and Game Slave 2 air for the first time. * October 26, 2001 - Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom airs for the first time. 2002 * March 22, 2002 - Mysterious Mysteries and Future Dib air for the first time. * March 29, 2002 - Door to Door and FBI Warning of Doom air for the first time. * April 5, 2002 - Battle of the Planets airs for the first time. * April 12, 2002 - Abducted and The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot air for the first time. * April 26, 2002 - Megadoomer and Lice air for the first time. * May 10, 2002 - Tak: The Hideous New Girl airs for the first time. * May 24, 2002 - GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff and Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom air for the first time. * July 12, 2002 - Hobo 13 airs for the first time. * September 28, 2002 - Walk for your Lives airs for the first time. * December 10, 2002 - The Most Horrible X-mas Ever airs for the first time. 2004 * May 11, 2004 - The first Invader Zim DVD, Doom Doom Doom, is released. * August 31, 2004 - The second Invader Zim DVD, Progressive Stupidity, is released. * September 1, 2004 - IGN: An Interview with Jhonen Vasquez and Rikki Simons * November 21, 2004 - The third Invader Zim DVD, Horrible Holiday Cheer, is released. 2005 * November 26, 2005 - The Invader Zim Wiki is created. 2006 * June 10, 2006 - Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars airs for the first time in the United States. * June 17, 2006 - Mortos der Soulstealer and Zim Eats Waffles air for the first time in the United States. * July 15, 2006 - The Girl Who Cried Gnome and Dibship Rising air for the first time in the United States. * July 22, 2006 - Vindicated! and The Voting of the Doomed air for the first time in the United States. * August 12, 2006 - Gaz, Taster of Pork airs for the first time in the United States. * August 19, 2006 - The Frycook What Came from All that Space airs for the first time in the United States. 2009 *'September 21, 2009' - The Invader Zim Wiki is moved to Wikia. 2011 *'February 21, 2011' - Operation Doom is released *'March 25-26, 2011' - The first InvaderCON takes place in Atlanta, Georgia﻿ *'December 24, 2011' - The Pilot airs on television for the first time ever in the United States. 2015 *'February 13, 2015' - Independant comic book publishing company Oni Press teases a possible Invader Zim comic book. *'February 20, 2015' - Oni Press announces an Invader Zim comic book series. *'May 23, 2015' - A 'zine' style Issue 0 is released. *'July 8, 2015' - Issue 1 is released *'August 19, 2015' - Issue 2 is released *'September 16, 2015' - Issue 3 is released *'October 14, 2015' - Issue 4 is released on print. *'October 21, 2015' - Issue 4 is released digitally. *'November 11, 2015' - Issue 5 is released on print. *'December 2, 2015' - Issue 5 is released digitally. 2016 *'January 6, 2016' - Issue 6 is released *'January 27, 2016' - Issue 7 is released on print. *'February 10, 2016' - Issue 7 is released digitally. *'March 23, 2016' - Issue 8 is released *'May 4, 2016' - Issue 9 is released *'June 1, 2016' - Issue 10 is released on print. *'June 8, 2016' - Issue 10 is released digitally. *'July 6, 2016' - Issue 11 is released *'August 10, 2016' - Issue 12 is released *'September 21, 2016' - Issue 13 is released *'October 19, 2016' - Issue 14 is released *'November 30, 2016' - Issue 15 is released *'December 21, 2016' - Issue 16 is released 2017 *'February 15, 2017' - Issue 17 is released *'April 4, 2017' - Nickelodeon officially announces an untitled Invader Zim television film is in the works, also confirming that series creator Jhonen Vasquez will be involved in the project. *'April 5, 2017' - Issue 18 is released *'May 10, 2017' - Issue 19 is released *'June 14, 2017' - Issue 20 is released *'July 12, 2017' - Issue 21 is released *'August 9, 2017' - Issue 22 is released *'September 13, 2017' - Issue 23 is released Category:Invader Zim Wiki